Sparrow
by RoughWriting
Summary: After the death of her Partner, Rachel must team up with a out of state detective to help her find her partner's killer and put an end to string of murders of missing girls.


**This is my first fic...like ever...I'm nervous about posting this quite honestly. I would love to know what everyone thinks and if I should continue. I would love some feedback. Anyway, thank you for reading in advance and I hope for feedback.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any of it's character.**

Chapter 1: A New Partner

Rachel didn't know what was more irritating. Having to be woken up at 5 a.m. on her day off by a buzzing phone or the fact that it was her dad wondering if she was going to bring someone home for the renewing of vows of her loving dads. She loved her father but she couldn't stand the waking up early in the morning. She couldn't get back to sleep afterwards.

Her morning had turned into a guilty pleasure feast where she ended up eating a pint of ice cream and indulging in Broadway musicals. This is why she hated calls from her dad, especially when she was about to return to Ohio. It made her feel pathetic especially when she wasn't drowning in work. She supposed that came with the territory. Long hours, dangerous nights and endless lack of time. Being a detective was the perfect female repellent. Girls said that they wanted an officer to make them feel safe but when it came down to it they just couldn't deal with the demands of being the cop's girlfriend.

Rachel felt her phone vibrate against the table. She looked at the caller ID. Finn read across the small Samsung screen. She hit answer.

"Berry speaking," She answered.

"Hey Berry, you busy?" Rachel looked around at her sad excuse for a day off.

"No, Hudson," She answered. "What's up?"

"I thought I'd call my favorite partner to get in on this action." His voice was goofily playful.

"Hudson what did you get into?" Every time he called her, it was about something she would end up having to cover his ass on. He was a great cop but taking care of him was like keeping a hyper active puppy out of the street without a leash or a fence.

"I found that human trafficking ring headquarters. Those sick fucks are piling them in crates like animals."

She sighed again. "You cannot be there, especially alone. You're going to get yourself killed."

"Alright mom, I won't move in without back up but you need to be here, it'll be the biggest bust of our careers. Come on Rach, you have to be a part of this!"

She cut off the TV. "Don't do anything until I get there okay."

"Aye aye, captain just hurry, we're going to get good work done today. I'm going to call for back up okay."

"Send me the address."

"Okay," He quickly hung up. She placed the phone on the coffee table and sat up from her couch. She needed to get there quickly before her partner just couldn't wait. He wasn't known for his patience. She quickly began to get ready to go to the crime scene.

* * *

><p>Rachel pulled up to the location Finn had given her but she hadn't need the GPS part of the way because Police cruiser led her. When she got there she was surprised by the amount of people and the loud noise. She knew that Finn wouldn't be able to wait. Damn his impatience. She wouldn't get credit for his big bust.<p>

"_Dammit Finn," _She thought. Rachel quickly parked her car and got out. She looked for a familiar face, mostly Finn so she could punch him in his impatient mug. Rachel saw crime scene tape all over the scene and uniforms encircling it. She pulled out her badge and she walked to the yellow tape.

"Detective Rachel Berry," She said to the two young guys. "I believe my partner called you guys to the scene." The two guys looked at each other silently communicating.

"Detective Puckerman she's here," The one on her left said into his radio.

"What does he want with me?" Rachel said.

"He said just to make sure you stay here." Rachel knew it must have been big if Puck was running interference for Finn. He knew that she was going to strangle Finn the moment she saw him. It didn't take long for the large football size guy to catch her attention. He was walking slowly and avoiding eye contact. He appeared from a shed in the large expanse of land. It looked more like a place for drug trafficking and not human trafficking. Puck finally met her at the tape.

"Hey guys go take a walk and collect more evidence." Puck looked shaken. "Hey Rachel walk with me,"

"If you think you can lessen the ass kicking Hudson's going to get, you are going to be very disappointed." She said angrily and she stood in place.

"Look Rach," He sounded like he had been crying. "You can hurt Finn."

"Why not, he deserves it for going against me."

"Rach, will you stop and listen for a second?" Puck yelled at her. He never yelled at her. She finally really looked at him. His black hair was disheveled. He looked like he had been yanked out of his bed because he was barely dress. His shirt was untucked. His eyes were blood shot and he was shaking.

"What is it Noah?" She finally calmed.

"I think we should get out of here." She examined more of the scene. There was no one being arrested and the guys all around were with homicide. The large area was secluded and she couldn't see Finn's car anywhere.

"Where's Finn?" She asked getting a feeling in her stomach that something had happened. "Tell him to come here."

"I can't do that." He said. She looked over at the shed.

"What's in the shed Puck?" She asked. He didn't respond and his eyes went to the ground. She tried to push past him but he stopped her.

"Rach," He said. Rachel elbowed him in the gut forcing him to let go of her long enough to run. She went in the direction of the shed. Cops tried to block her way but she gave them death glares. She forced open the door and was immediately bombarded by a smell. She'd recognize it anywhere. She looked around the small room and saw something she hadn't been ready for.

Finn's usually goofy face was sunken and pale. He sat upright in a chair his arm bound behind him by rope. His eye were closed but his features were twisted in pain. Blood circled him and was spattered over his entire body. It took her moments before she noticed he had been gutted from stomach up his ribcage. She felt the world swirl. Rachel felt sick. Puck finally caught up with her.

"Rachel…I…Rach…"

She ran out of the room and vomited. She hadn't done that since her first homicide. Rachel cried. Puck wrapped her in his coat.

* * *

><p>8 Months Later<p>

"Rachel, you gone through 24 partners since Finn's passing." Rachel laid back in the chair as she talk to the shrink.

"Haven't found the perfect fit." She said. "How much longer do we have?"

"27 minutes." The psychiatrist said. "Well, let's not talk about Finn. I heard you punched your last partner in the nose."

"He grabbed my ass!" Rachel immediately got defensive. "It hasn't even been a year and they think they can replace him. The people they've brought to me aren't good enough to kiss Finn's boots."

"He has huge boots to fill."

"He was one of the best friends I ever had. We got into all kind of trouble together. He was there when no one else was. He convinced me to become a detective. He wanted me as his partner. Now he's gone because I could make it to a stupid crime scene on time." Rachel continued laying back. The female psychiatrist scribbled on her pad. "How many more minutes?"

"24," She said. "Tell me about your last relationship." Rachel sighed.

"I work too much to have a girlfriend. I haven't dated in over a year."

"Have you considered dating since Finn?"

"No," Rachel said. "I haven't had time to date. It doesn't even cross my mind."

"You seem to be consumed by your partner's murder. Sargent Puckerman says you've been obsessing over the case of his murder."

"Puck says a lot of things," Rachel looked at her watch. "Can I just take a nap for the remaining time? I don't feel like talking."

"I'll tell you what." The woman said. "I'll let you go early if you promise me that you'll keep the next partner around for at least 2 weeks."

Rachel looked at the woman. "No way, this is boring but two week of that shit…it's not worth it."

"If you can get through all of that I will shorten our meetings to 30 minutes for every session for the next three months."

"Fine, but if it doesn't work out you can't get mad. Besides I don't that think I'll be getting a new partner anytime soon. You know, since I assaulted the last one." Rachel smiled.

"Whenever you get a new partner, which might be soon." Rachel's psychiatrist finished writing something down on her note pad. "Alright, we're done for the day." Rachel couldn't move out of the seat fast enough. She was out of the office in minutes. The hallways were busy but they always were this time of day. She watched as street cops brought in suspect after suspect, they were going to have full tanks all night. She made her way to the elevator.

"Rachel wait," She heard someone yell her name. "Good thing I caught before went upstairs." She looked at the tall man, but she supposed everyone was taller than she was…well everyone except Lopez.

"What is it, Puck?" She asked. He frowned.

"You know I am your boss right?"

"You say that but we both know I run you." She said confidently. Sargent Noah Puckerman had been in charge all of 6 months and Rachel had him in her back pocket. Part of her knew it was because he felt sorry for her and for what happened. "What do you need?"

"There's a crime scene on 5th and Madison. Victim was found in a dumpster by the restaurant owner."

"I'm sex crimes not homicide." Rachel said quickly.

"Victim was possible prostitute, white female age unknown. The coroner thinks that her last customer might have not been consensual but Lopez can't be sure until she finishes her examination. This might be our jurisdiction."

"I'm guessing you want me to get over there?"

"No, Rachel, head down stairs Lopez is wait for you." She nodded as they reached the elevator. She hit the down button. A meeting with Santana was the last thing she wanted right now. Sure she was one of the few people in the station Rachel could stand; but work tended to put Santana in a foul mood. She quickly got to the floor of the morgue. She took the familiar walk to Santana's Lab room. She found it immediately and went through the door. She looked through the window where she saw Santana chatting it up with a blonde woman in her office.

Santana saw her through the glass and waved her in. Rachel pushed in to the doors and was greeted by both women.

"You finally decided to join us." Santana said. "We've only waited an hour."

Rachel looked at the blonde woman, who had a smug smile on her face. If Rachel wasn't curious as to who she was and why she was waiting with Santana, she actually would think she was very attractive. "I was tied up." Rachel said to Santana but her eyes were still on the blonde suited woman. "I do not mean to be rude but who are you?"

Santana immediately cut in. "Detective Fabray," Santana smiled. "She and I go way back. She just transferred here from Chicago."

The blonde offered a hand to Rachel. Rachel shook her hand. "Hi Detective Berry, I've heard so much about you."

"You've heard a lot about me?" Rachel questioned.

"I'm your new partner." Detective Fabray said. "I got my transfer orders three weeks ago."

"What?" Rachel said. Rachel felt her temper flaring. "I'm going to kill him." She turned on her heels and proceed to stalk out of the office searching for Puck so she could personally rip him a new one.

"Rachel calm down. You can bitch about it later but you have a job to do and unlike those other saps Puck paired you with, I approve of Quinn. Now, put your big girl birches on and let me spell out that this is definitely your case." Santana went around to her desk and took a seat. "Now sit down, I do have work to do and I would like to get this over with as soon as possible."

Rachel watched as the blonde detective took a seat opposite Santana. Rachel sighed and took a seat next to her partner.

"Why are we in your office and not in the morgue?" Rachel crossed her legs and folded her arms. "I was told I needed to see the body."

"No need." Santana typed at her computer screen. "She was sexually assaulted ante mortem. There was vaginal scaring as well as bruising consistent with being bound. However, that's not the most interesting thing about this." She turned the screen towards Rachel and Quinn. "She couldn't have been a prostitute, not for long anyway. She was a virgin before everything transpired." Santana said. She clicked over. "I ran her DNA in the system and I found a match." The screen turned to a picture of a girl no more 14 years old.

Rachel instantly recognized the girl. How could she forget her? It was the same picture the girl's mother had given to Finn when she asked him to find her daughter.

"Clare Black," Rachel said. "She's the victim?"

The Fabray woman looked into the monitor. "Missing since last year."

"I have to tell her mother." Rachel said. "Are you positive that it's Clare Black?"

"I ran the DNA three times. I'm positive it's her." Santana said.

"What else do you know?" Rachel asked

"What about the cause of death, Time of death, was she killed at the crime scene?" Quinn asked.

"I'm believe cause of death was strangulation, time was between 2 am and 5:30 am this morning. The body was moved as from where, I do not know. The rest of the details are in the report. The body was relatively clean. I was on the scene first thing this morning and I just finished examining the body. Whoever did this, they're professionals. What I told you was all I was really able to dig up."

"Thanks Santana." Rachel said then stood up. She walked out of the office and towards the elevator without so much as a goodbye. Clare Black was the reason Finn was so eager to find that trafficking ring. She was Finn's case.

"Wait, Detective Berry," Fabray came after her. Rachel didn't stop on her way to the elevator. She hit the up button and Quinn stopped next to her. "We're supposed to be partners."

"I don't do the partner thing. They're liabilities." Rachel said.

"Well, allow me to be the liabilities. I don't know anything about New York. I don't even know the first place to look when it comes to this." Fabray said. Rachel looked at her. Rachel had to admire that Quinn was beautiful. She could definitely be a model. However, Rachel knew nothing about Quinn and she wanted to keep it that way.

"Listen you're really nice, but I work best alone." Rachel said and the doors to the elevator dinged open. Rachel stepped in and Quinn stepped in after her.

"So do I, but they want us to work together. The least we can do is try it out for a while and try to mesh."

Rachel quirked an eyebrow. "What do you know about Russia?"

"I know a few things." Quinn smiled. Rachel sighed.

"Fine," Rachel said. "You have two weeks to impress me and if it doesn't work out, you have to ask to be assigned to another partner."

Quinn put her hand out. "Deal," Rachel shock her hand.

* * *

><p><strong>So, what do you think? should I continue? any recommendations? I would love to know what you think.<strong>


End file.
